The King in His Glass Castle
by Gnome Ignominious
Summary: House has changed the lives of so many people, but for better, or for worse? series of character thoughts, spoilers for every episode so far. New Chapter: Alvie!
1. Cuddy

House is always on your mind.

When you get home after a long day at work and you see the nanny holding Rachel, you think, what if that were him?

As Lucas knelt and showed you a simple engagement ring, your first thought was how will House take this?

Soon after, you realised House wouldn't take no for an answer and you remembered your true feelings for him, buried under years of guilt.

You arrived just in time to save him from himself, but in the forefront of your mind was the thought, this was my fault.

If I hadn't done this, he wouldn't need saving.

You still wonder who Rachel will be calling Dad in a few years' time.


	2. Chase

House is always bugging you.

Whether it's the hair, the accent, there's always something.

In the first few years of working for him, you took offence and to compensate, an automatic defence of ass-kissing kicked in.

Now you just let the comments slide off you, perhaps with a roll of your eyes or shake of the head, but you are resigned to your position under him.

You have a slight mutual authority over your two newer colleagues, but Foreman is and always has been, superior.

You like to believe, though, that House values you more as a team member than him.

You still wonder who will be left in the department in a few years' time.


	3. Wilson

House is always mooching off you.

Wherever you are; at home, in a restaurant, in the hospital cafeteria, he's always pinching your food or getting you to pay for his.

You have considered whether these actions are a strange sign of affection from him, or purely self-preservation, or perhaps he's still testing you friendship, seeing how far he can push.

You enjoy entertaining the notion that House does care for you, somewhere deep down and realise that perhaps you have been a little harsh on him, especially over the past year, when he has been exceedingly strong-willed in the face of an awful amount of pain.

You admire him; his outward cowardice and indecision when personal matters are involved is entirely eclipsed by the enormous courage he uses internally, each day, every day, to keep the will to live.

You still wonder whether you'll both continue to be alone in love in a few years' time.


	4. Kutner

House is always regretting that he forgets you.

You know that he still feels guilty about your suicide; he thinks he should have seen it coming, done more to prevent it, but you know that nothing anyone could have said or done would have changed the way the world was for you.

You always admired him and looked up to him and you never regretted going for the job, even though the process of getting it was far more difficult than you had anticipated.

You also like to think that the respect was (however minutely) reciprocated, mainly because of your risk taking during the applicant selection process and your tenacity -which was more down to the fact that you got lucky with a number that could be read both ways. And that's how life was for you; take what's thrown at you, throw it back and see what sticks.

You still wonder if House will forgive himself in a few year's time.


	5. Thirteen

House is always a source of comfort to you.

Unlikely though this seems, you can see a lot of yourself in him; the hurt, the loss, the occasional really-really-couldn't-care-less attitude.

This reflection is always a help and sometimes a hindrance; having a twisted version of yourself haunt your thoughts on an almost daily basis is more than a nuisance.

You hope that one day, House will find happiness, because that means that you can hope for yourself too.

You are disappointed that you never saw him with Cuddy. It feels as though you have been disconnected from the world you know in more than just location.

You have never harboured romantic feelings for House, unlike most of the other women in (and out) of his life. He is more of a brotherly figure, a comrade, someone who understands. You will never forget the cameraderie of the differentials, with House leading the team, all joined in one common, good cause. There is a sense of belonging never afforded to you by anything else.

You still wonder if you will be alive in a few year's time.


	6. Alvie

You know it's your time to fly so you try- but House is in the house-o! heart skipping a beat you remember Mayfield drunk times you can't think

of better times perhaps you can but it's too late now you know House is a force for good in this, your neighbourhood ain't good in this stop to breathe

forgetting things like canary yellow or ocean white you know House is here turn on the light

find the beat

stop

go

no

you know your mind keeps racing others are pacing you, meds pills overkills doctors working to mop the spills of rhyme in time but they're too late, cause you're too late it's all too late to

you try to think but it's all too much it's all been said, cards on the table, cards on your head

and House- House's head too, great mind none thinks alike but you- you know the

man the

mind the

skill and now he's gone

* * *

A/N: This was really fun to write. For Visitkarte.


End file.
